


Find Me Out

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Fluff, Implications, Romance, Secrets, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tension, Time Lady Rose, Weddings, mother knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jackie gets to know Rose and the Doctor are married and has words with them.





	Find Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> I am putting the series' rating up, just in case. It's only the eleventh of December, so I can't dismiss anything. If it goes nowhere, I'll bring the Teen rating back.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day eleven.**

* * *

 

**Find Me Out**

Having accidentally noticed at an article in a gossip rag, Jackie was furious and has called her daughter at once.

“What in the bloody hell? Rose? I thought I was going to be the first to know when my daughter is getting married! From you, not from some damned-”

“Yeah,” Rose exhaled. “I swear, it was all supposed to remain a secret for a longer time still!”

“Is that supposed to be a good thing? I thought Advent was not the time for celebrations!”

“It wasn’t. It has been a quiet private ceremony. Just the two of us.”

“So it’s not official, then?” Jackie was puzzled. “No witnesses?”

Rose sighed. “We had a couple of witnesses. But there was no celebration.”

“How so? Has your Doctor knocked you up by accident?”

“There’s no need to be rude and no, I neither am nor do I intend to become pregnant, Mum!”

Jackie sighed. “These things can sometimes happen anyway, with or without planning! Or do you mean you can’t, with the Doctor not being like you?”

Rose gulped. “And here I am, thinking you have called to say something positive? Perhaps congratulate us?”

“Don’t you dare to go to your honeymoon before coming for a visit! Besides, I am waiting you on the twenty-fifth, no matter the circumstances!”

 

The Doctor knew such, or perhaps even wilder reaction was to be expected. “Stop shouting, Jackie. We would have called you sooner, but some troubles have arisen and-”

Jackie Tyler hissed at him. “Troubles, you say. I intend to get you into massive trouble for taking the chance to see my daughter getting married away from me, even if to an intolerable alien like you!”

The Doctor swallowed. “Let’s make a deal, Jackie? You come on board our TARDIS and decorate the ship to your preferences while we organise a personal wedding ceremony just for you?”

Rose’s eyes widened. _What? Why? Another one?_

The Time Lord smiled at her soothingly. _I don’t want to be killed by your mother. We know what she wants. I know_ you _often whine how little time we get to simply be together rather than saving someone or something, love._

She exhaled, waiting for Mum’s reaction. “Do you think this will soften the blow?” Jackie was ready to accept the strange attempt of theirs to apologise. “Ask Rose if she’d accept wearing the gown I have saved for her wedding day many years ago?”

“Yes, Mum,” Rose sighed in relief.

“And you’ll need to show me photos from your original wedding ceremony!”

The daughter exhaled, meeting the equally uncomfortable look on the Doctor’s face. There were photos taken by the TARDIS, of course… But some, or, rather, ninety-nine percent of them have been the last thing they’d wish to allow Jackie see.  “These are not… Not good enough,” Rose tried to explain.

“How can the photos of my daughter getting married _not_ be good enough?”

The Doctor breathed out. “I’m sure some of them _are_ good,” he agreed. “Just tell us when you want us to organise the ceremony, yes?”

* * *

 

  
In the end, Jackie has almost cancelled the Christmas party at her place, because the TARDIS has imagined allowing Jackie Tyler to see some of the photos from their _intense_ wedding or their bonding ceremony has been something incredibly amusing.


End file.
